


Hidden Glances, Shared Feelings (Poe Dameron Imagine)

by heyitstay18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N would've never guessed that her feeling towards the handsome X-Wing pilot would be mutual. Luckily, her good friend Jessika does some meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Glances, Shared Feelings (Poe Dameron Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Poe Dameron imagine, so I hope you all enjoy!

To say that you had a crush on Poe Dameron would be a massive understatement. Enamored would be a better word to describe how you felt about the handsome X-Wing pilot. If his looks weren’t enough to reel you in, then his personality alone had you hook-line-sinker. “Take a picture, Y/N. It’ll last longer.” Jessika joked snapping you out of your thoughts. You face immediately turned red at her little comment as you whipped around to scold her.  
“Be quiet! He might hear you!” you whispered harshly to your friend, only earning a laugh in response. Huffing in annoyance you went back to repairing the wing to her Starfighter. “Come on Y/N, I’m only joking! Plus, he probably feels the same way about you” Jessika said casually, inspecting your work. As much as you loved her, she could be damn annoying at times. You two were old childhood friends and both left home to become apart of the Resistance; she to become a pilot and you to become a mechanic. Joining together only strengthened your friendship, forming somewhat of a sisterly bond together.  
“Ha, good one Jess. He has no idea who I am,” you said in disappointment, looking over to see the man in question flirting mercilessly with a few fellow Resistance members. Before you could register what was happening, Jessika yelled out to Poe waving him over. “What the hell?!” you practically screamed at her as Poe started to make his way over. You tried to walk away but Jessika grabbed your arm, keeping you in place. “Hi Jessika, is everything alright?” Poe asked, one of his killer smiles gracing his face. “Oh, everything’s fine. I just wanted to introduce you to my friend Y/N. She’s one of the X-Wing mechanics!” Jessika replied a little to happily.  
Poe suddenly turned his attention to you, his smile turning into a smirk as he took you in. You were anything but presentable at the moment; your hair was in a messy bun and you jumpsuit was tied off around your waist, your tank top covered in grease. “Hey there, Y/N. The names Poe,” he offered with an outstretched hand. You could feel your cheeks turn bright red as your hand met his. “N-nice to meet you” you lamely replied.  
“You know, I’ve been having some issues with one of the engines on my Starfighter. Think you could come take a look at it after dinner?” he asked, that smirk never leaving his face. “Um of course! I’ll take a look at it,” your voice shaky. “Perfect! I’ll see you after dinner, Y/N. Bye Jessika!” he said before jogging off. “I think he likes you,” Jessika offered with a knowing look. “I could kill you right now!” I said angrily to her now retreating form as she heading inside the base. “Less yelling, more fixing my baby!” she yelled over her shoulder, making you mutter a few profanities underneath your breath before finishing your job.

~Time Lapse~  
Dinner was over and you decided to take a quick shower before heading over to take a look at Poe’s X-Wing. Not because you wanted to look “hot for Poe” as Jessika had thought, but simply because you felt dirty and wanted to change into some more comfortable clothes. Now here you stood in front of your bunk mirror, trying to fix your hair into a nice bun. Not because you wanted to impress Poe of course. Sighing to yourself you headed outside and made your way over to where Poe held his Starfighter. It was dark out and you couldn’t see whether or not he was already there, secretly hoping he would be. Finally reaching your destination, you disappointedly observed that he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Frowning slightly to yourself, you started to inspect the engines looking for any signs of damage. You were so concentrated on the task at hand that you didn’t notice a figure approaching you until they grabbed your waist. Letting out a yelp, you quickly turned around to find none other than Poe Dameron staring at you intently, hands still on your waist. “You scared the shit out of me!” you said breathlessly, your adrenaline finally subsiding. “Sorry, doll. You just looked too good to resist.” He said, that smirk on his face once again. You quickly turned you head to the side, hoping to hide the blush creeping up your neck. You then felt his hot breath on you neck causing your body to stiffen.  
“You know, my engines are fine. Never better actually” he whispered in your ear. Confusion getting the better of you, you made the mistake of turning your head to look at him only for your faces to be inches apart. You could feel your heart rate speed up as you tried to collect your thoughts. “Then why did you ask me to come out here?” you asked, your voice barely above a whisper. Instead of replying Poe leaning in to capture your lips in a soft kiss. At first you froze only to kiss back in a matter of seconds. The kiss grew more heated as your arms wrapped around his neck while his hands made their way to you ass. Needing to breath, you both reluctantly parted. “That’s why” he finally answered. It was your turn to smirk as you pulled him into another kiss.  
“I TOLD YOU Y/N. ALSO, ABOUT DAMN TIME DAMERON!” you suddenly heard someone scream, causing you and Poe to jump apart. Looking around your gaze fell on that of your best friend standing near the main building. A few others were with her and the all began yelling and clapping. “Jessika Pava, you’re dead!” you yelled back at her, earning a laugh from Poe. “After we finish what we started!” he added before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
